1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a scan driver, and more particularly to a scan driver implemented using a counter and a decoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age, in which the technological development changes with each passing day, liquid crystal displays have been widely applied to various electronic display products, such as a television, a computer display, a notebook computer, a mobile telephone and a personal digital assistant. The liquid crystal display includes a data driver, a scan driver and a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel has a pixel array, and the scan driver sequentially opens multiple pixel rows in the pixel array to scan pixel data, outputted from the data driver, to the pixels and thus to display the to-be-displayed image.
The technique of implementing the scan driver using a counter in conjunction with a decoder has existed. Conventionally, a static decoder is usually provided to implement the scan driver. However, the static decoder disadvantageously has the larger circuit area and the higher cost. So, it is an important direction of the industry to design a shift resister having the smaller area and the lower cost.